Find the True Me
by Elephantom66
Summary: Amy's life is happy as can be. After a date Amy is walking the streets alone. The next thing she knows she's in the hospital with her friends and boyfriend...Worst of all, Amy doesn't know who she is anymore. Can Sonic help her find who she is again.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Amy's POV**

My life was perfect. I had a boyfriend who loved me and only me. My best friend was married. Her name is Cream. Mostly all my friends were married…..And not me! I didn't really mind, but I have a feeling my man is going to ask soon….His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

I'll give you a little background information. I'm 25 and Sonic is 28. He's 3 years older than me…Sonic and I have gotten really close over the last few years. After puberty, we both looked hot. Well, that's what Sonic said. To get to the point, we've been dating for 8 months.

I was in my bathroom putting on a dress. Sonic wanted to go out to dinner tonight. I finished my hair and make-up. Sonic says I shouldn't wear make-up because I don't need it. But, I felt like wearing some. I painted my nails too! Just to match my outfit.

"Alright. Let's go to Sonic's house." I said in the mirror.

I decided to walk to Sonic's house. I know for a fact that my feet were going to hurt walking there. They were 3 inch high heels. I finally got to his house.I had a spare key, and opened his front door.

"Sonic? It's Amy. I'm here." I called through the house.

"I'm upstairs!" Sonic called.

I took my heels and set them at the front door. I began to walk up the stairs. Sonic met me half way. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey babe. You ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Looks like I'm waiting for you this time."

"I want this to be a date you'll never forget."

Sonic held my hand and led me upstairs in his bedroom. I sat on his bed, and he walked into the bathroom. He left the door opened so we could still talk. He was fixing his tie. He looked so hot in a tux.

"Did Cream tell you anything?" Sonic asked out of the blue.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just things."

"No. She's thinking about having kids with Tails though."

Sonic finished with his tie.

"I'm gonna close this a for second." Sonic said closing the bathroom door.

I sighed, knowing he had to pee or something. I got up from the bed and went to his dresser. I made sure my lip gloss looked great. I looked down and saw a small black box. I began curious. I opened the small black box. There was ring inside.

"Is he going to propose to me tonight?" I whispered to myself.

I closed the small box and sat back on his bed. I started to text Cream with away! Luckily, she answered right away. I told her Sonic might propose to me tonight! I felt mixed emotions about this! I was so happy about this, but I couldn't let Sonic know.

"Ames. I'm ready." Sonic said opening the door.

"You didn't flush."

"Who said I went?"

Sonic winked at me, and we started heading downstairs.

"I forgot to put cologne on! Be right back!" Sonic said running upstairs.

I smiled and began to put my heels on. Sonic walked back down with his arms out.

"Smell." Sonic said.

I sniffed his tux. It was the same cologne I gave him for his birthday. We locked arms and headed for his car. We opened the door for me and went out to dinner.

"So, how was work?" Sonic asked as we waited for our food.

"Pretty good. How was your day?"

By the way, I have 2 jobs. On Monday, Wednesday Saturday, and Sunday I work at a coffee shop. On Tuesday and Thursdays work a day care center with Cream.

"My day was fine.. The kids were being a pain in the neck." Sonic said proud.

We don't have kids if you're wondering. Sonic is a cross country coach for the Olympics. He also helps Blaze out, who works with kids whose legs were cut off or broken and learning to walk again.

"Your dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." The waiter said.

The waiter placed out food on the table. I thanked him and Sonic and I began to eat.

"So, Sonic. Anything you want to talk about?" I asked playing with my food with my fork.

"Well…."

Sonic hesitated. He looked down at his hand. I could tell he was thinking real deep about something. I waited for an answer.

"Well, we've been dating for 8 months now." Sonic began.

"Yea. Almost 9 months." I said.

Before Sonic could talk, the waiter came back with the check. Sonic paid with his rings and we left the place. In the car I tried to make Sonic talk, but he said he forgot what he was going to say. Soon, we're back at his house.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sonic asked shutting the front door.

"I would love that, but I have to work early tomorrow." I said.

"Oh….Well maybe we could have a sleep over soon." Sonic said grabbing my waist.

We kissed each other over and over again. I never wanted this to stop. But good things must come to an end.

"Goodnight Ames. I love you." Sonic said.

"I love you too."

"You sure you don't need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

I left his house. I looked back and Sonic staring out the window. I waved and he waved back. I started to walk home.

"I guess Sonic wasn't going to propose to me."

I looked both ways of the street. No cars were coming, so I jaywalked to the other side.

"Amy…." Said a voice.

I turned around. No one there….I could have sworn that my name was called. I shrugged it off. I turned back around and there was glare. I gasped and there was a car coming straight at me…..I screamed and I can't remembered what else happened.


	2. The Love of My Life

**Amy's POV**

I can't really remember what happened. My memory won't work right now. The only thing I remember is coming calling my name...At least, I think that was my name. But, my eyes were opening up.

"I think she's waking up." Said a high voice.

My eyes were opening. My head was spinning. I looked to my left side. I saw 3 beautiful girls. They all smiled at me and one of held my hand. I looked at her hand and smiled at 3 of the girls.

"You're ok." Cream said holding my hand.

"Yea.. I don't know what happened...But, can I ask something?" I asked.

"Anything, sweetheart!" Tikal said.

"Who are you?"

Everyone looked at me. They thought I was crazy.. They explained who they were...Let's see, there was Cream, Tikal, and Blaze. They all boyfriends...Did I have a boyfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"If I just walked her home this wouldn't be happening!" I yelled putting my face in my hands.

"It's alright...It's only 2 been days." Tails said.

"Yea 2 days of her getting knocked out!" Knuckled explained.

Tails shot Knuckles a look. Knuckles stopping talking. Tails, Knuckles, Silver and I were sitting in the hall ways of a hospital. It was early in the morning too. It was about 6pm. Cream, Tikal, and Blaze were with Amy. I kept staring at the door Amy was in. I couldn't wait to see her. Just then, they all walked in. They all were crying! I'm guessing Amy didn't wake up.

"Go s-see her S-Sonic..." Cream said crying.

I got up and went to see Amy. I opened the door and shut it. Amy looked at me, and I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh thank god! I thought I lost you." I said hugging her.

I pulled apart from her. But Amy didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't even know you."

My smile went away. She doesn't remember who I was!? What!? The hit must have hit her head and she lost her memory! I'm sure her memory will come back any time now. She couldn't forget me that easily.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Your boyfriend! We've been dating for 8 months." I explained.

"Sonic... I'm sorry, but I don't know you at all."

"Sure you do."

I reached reached inside my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I gave Amy a picture of us, but she didn't think any of it.

"Amy, please." I said holding her hand.

Amy pulled her hand away from mine. I guess she really doesn't remember me or anyone! I wonder if she remembers who she is!

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Amy said.

"You're Amy Rose. The love of my life."


	3. Memories

**Amy's POV**

I was out of the hospital...At least, I think that's what it's called. Cream drove me to my house. She gave me a tour of my house. She thought seeing everything would give me my memory back, but nothing happened.

"That car must have hit you hard." Cream said showing me my room.

"I guess so."

I looked at my room. I looked in a closet too. It had so many dresses and shoes in it! I pulled something out and held it up. Cream smiled at it and walked over to me.

"I remember when Sonic gave you that."

"What is it?"

"It's a 'He's mine' hoddie... Sonic has the 'She's mine' hoddie." Cream explained.

I put it back and looked around my room. It had some many picture me and that guy Sonic. Cream explained to me who Sonic was. I'm sure Sonic and I are friends, but I don't even know him anymore! How could I fall in love with someone who I never saw in my life before? My thoughts were gone, when I heard the door bell.

"Go get it Amy." Cream said.

I walked to the front door and opened it. It was that blue hedgehog again! He had a box in his hands. I let him in and he set the box of things on the coffee table. Cream walked downstairs and smiled.

"Well, I'm going for a short walk. I'll be back soon. . ." Cream said.

"A-Alright...Bye." I said nervous.

Cream left the house. I looked back at Sonic who was already sitting on the couch. He smiled at me, and padded the spot next to him. For all I know this Sonic guy could kill me or rape me right now! But Cream said that Sonic would never do that to anyone. I sat down next to him and put my hands in my lap.

"How ya feeling, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Um, good. I know what my house looks like."

"Yea. Lot of memories in here... But I brought some stuff for you."

Sonic sat up and his hands were digging through the box. He pull out a picture frame of us in it. I think we were kissing each other.

"When was this taken?" I asked holding the frame.

"On new years. Blaze took a picture of us." Sonic explained.

I set the frame down and looked through the box. It had pictures and tons of different items. Sonic explained the story behind each of them. I didn't understand some of them. Like when I was dragging Sonic into the ocean...I've never been to ocean, but Sonic's story said other wise.

"You have to remember Amy. I can't live without you." Sonic said facing me.

"I-I'm sorry. But I can't..."

"I'll make you remember me."

"I wish I could remember you, but-"

"Please Amy!" Sonic said grabbing my shoulders. "I love you and you love me!"

Sonic was starting to scare me. I pushed his hands off of me and got up, but he followed me. I stopped and looked at Sonic.

"I think you should go, Sonic." I finally said.

"But Amy, please."

"No... This is more trouble than it's worth... You're wasting your on me."

"Amy, just listen to me..." Sonic began.

"Get out."

Before Sonic could say anything, Cream walked in. She looked a little worried. I ran over to Cream and hide behind her. Sonic turned around and looked at us. Sonic gathered his things, and left. Cream shut the door and I told her what happened.

"He just wants you back." Cream explained.

"But he's scaring me... I don't know if I want him in my life."

"Come on." Cream said grabbing my hand.

"Wait, where are we going."

"Out...We're gonna have girls night. Just like we used too."

Cream and I went to the mall. We saw Tikal and Blaze waiting for us. We went shopping, and gossiped about different girls. It was really fun. I can't believe I actual hung out with these girls and did these things. We watched a movie and got our nails did.

"So, how's everyone boyfriends?" I asked as we got our nails done.

"Tails and I are trying to have a child right now." Cream said. "He's super scared though."

"Knuckles and I are waiting till something happens." Tikal shared.

"Silver and I are planning our second honeymoon." Blaze told.

I smiled at all of them. There lives were great. I wish I had a boyfriend. But, they all say I have Sonic. We were sole mates, but I don't see it. Our nails dried, and we walked around the mall some more. Until, Tikal pushed us into an random store

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just saw my EX." Tikal said.

"What's an EX?" I asked.

"It's when you date someone, but then they break up with you and you're no longer friends." Blaze said.

"Can I help you?" Asked a voice.

We all turned around and saw a white bat.

"Rouge!" Cream, Tikal, and Blaze all said.

They all hugged each other. I had no idea who this person was. After their hug, I looked around the store. It was only displaying bras and underwear... Really romantic bras and underwear.

"Amy... Amy!" Rouge said.

I turned and looked a the bat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Rouge gave me a look. Cream took Rouge to a different part of the store, and told Rouge what happened. Tikal, Blaze and I looked around the store. This store was called Dreams of an Absolution. I had no idea why, till I heard the answer.

"So it's just a slut store?" I asked still confused.

"It's a store where girls come buy something really nice for their mans or girls." Rouge explained. "Like Sonic."

I understood it now. But, even she knew about Sonic and I! We left the store, and Rouge gave me a free sample of one bra.

After the day was done, I was back in my house. I made dinner and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched it. After dinner, I went to bed and thought about today. I smiled and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	4. Replay

**Amy's POV**

It's been a week later. I learned that Cream is my best friend and she's married to Tails. Knuckles and Tikal are a couple, and Silver and Blaze are a couple too. I'm not sure who's Rouge is dating, but I didn't have to worry about that. I'm just worried about that guy, Sonic….

"Alright, Amy. You're free to go." Said a doctor.

"Doctor… When will my memory come back?" I asked.

"It will come back on its own. Just don't think about it too much. It might take later."

I nodded and left the doctor office. I got in my car and put my seat belt on. I looked in my rear view mirror. I saw a hedgehog standing behind my car. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was Sonic. He's doing everything he can do get my memory back. I got out of my car and called his name.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" I asked walking over to him.

I pulled his shoulder and he looked at me. He wasn't Sonic…

"You're not Sonic!" I yelled.

"Are you color blind or something?"

"Um no, but what's your name?"

The hedgehog laughed and looked at me. I looked confused, and he stopped laughing.

"Amy. It's me, Shadow."

"I don't know a Shadow. Sorry."

"I totally forgot you lost your memory! Faker told me about it."

"Who's Faker?"

"Sonic. I call him that. But I better get going."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later."

I got in my car and went through my contacts on my phone. Shadow was in my phone! I guess I knew him before I lost my memory. I started my car and drove home. Once I got out of my car, I looked through my purse to find my house key. I looked up, and saw Sonic sitting in front of the front door.

"Sonic. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sonic said giving me flowers.

"What?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

I looked at the flowers, and back at Sonic. Sonic wasn't such a bad guy after all. I smelled the flowers and smiled.

"Sure." I finally said.

"I'll come pick you up at 7pm."

"Alright. I'll be here."

Sonic smiled and left. I called Cream and told her what just happened. Cream was over at my house right away. We picked out some outfits. I tried all of them one but none of them were right. Cream thought for a moment. I sat on my bed while she pulled out more clothes.

"Cream, why can't I just wear something simple?" I asked.

"It's a date Amy. You want Sonic to drool over you, right?"

"But wasn't he already drooling over me before I lost my memory?"

"Yea, but- Oh! Perfect!" Cream said pulling out more clothes.

She pushed me into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the lights. She called Tikal, Blaze, and Rouge. Rouge brought her best bras too. Tikal did my makeup, Blaze did my hair, and Cream and Rouge did my clothes. After 2 hours of getting ready, they step out of the way, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wow."

My makeup looked wonderful! My eyes popped and my hair was perfect! It was soft and smooth. My clothes were tight, but not too tight. My breasts looked 2 times bigger, thanks to Rouge and her bras. My lips looked soft to kiss, and I looked younger. Sonic was going to lose his head once he saw me.

"One last touch." Cream said.

Cream gave me some ear rings. I thanked them and then the doorbell rang. The girls ran out the backdoor, and I walked towards the front door. I opened the door and saw Sonic.

"Sonic…You there?" I asked waving my hand in front of him.

"Sorry. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Sonic gave me his arm, and I wrapped my arm around it. We walked to his car. He couldn't stop looking at me but I made sure he kept his eyes on the road. After driving, we stopped and parked. I wonder where we were going.

"We're here." Sonic said.

"What's this place?"

"It's an outside mall. You'll like it."

We got out of the car and started to walk around. I dragged Sonic into some girly stores, but he didn't mind. We laughed and talked about different things. After a while of walking, we got some ice cream, and sat outside next to a fire that was burning.

"What's your life like, Sonic?" I asked about of the blue.

"Well, it's a great life to be honest. Eggman finally left me alone and-"

"Who's Eggman?"

"He's just a villain that tried to kill me every day."

"That's awful, I'm glad it's over now."

"But other than that, I met you and you helped me get over my fear of water."

"So you have no fears now?" I asked.

"Only one. But that fear is disappearing now."

"What fear is it?"

"The fear of almost losing you…. I can't let that happen again Amy, I love you."

I blushed once Sonic said that. I know Sonic is a sweet guy, but I can only picture him as a friend right now. He told me a lot about our past together. But I'm still not convinced that we're sole mates for each other.


	5. Second Chance

**Sonic's POV**

"And check. I went on a date with Amy."

"That's it? You have to take her to more places, Sonic."

"I know Tails. But she doesn't remember anything at all!"

Then I got an idea. Tails was working on his plane. I pulled his legs from under the plane and he sat up annoyed.

"I'll take her when we had a first date and watch the same love movies." I said.

"You do that. I have to get back to my plane."

I ran out of Tails' workshop. I ran to Amy's house. So far we hung out everyday. It's like I'm falling back in love with her again, but that love never dies out. Hopefully Amy will remember me soon. I got to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy said.

"Hey Ames. Are you doing anything right now?"

"Um no. Why?"

"I wanna take you places."

"Alright."

I pick up Amy like she was a bride...Hopefully I'll get the chance soon. But I ran to the park. I ran up a hill and set her down under a tree. She looked at the view. She gasped and I sat next to her.

"Remember this place?" I asked.

"Sadly no. Why did you take me here?"

"This is where we had a first date."

"Tell me about me it."

I felt a little upset that Amy couldn't remember, but I told her what happened. Out first date was dinner on this hill. There were fireworks going off too. When the final firework went off, I kissed Amy and fireworks went off in my head!

"I wish I could remember that." Amy said holding her knees to her chest.

"I have more places."

Amy looked at the view one last time. We both stood up and went back to my house.

"Why are back at your house?" Amy asked.

"We're gonna watch a movie."

Amy smiled and sat on the couch. I grabbed a romantic movie. The same movie that we watched when we had our first kiss. It was called 'Kissed by an Angel' (I just made it up).

"It's about this guy who dies and his girlfriend is in danger and he's an angle and he has to find a way to protect her." I explained.

"The title sounds familiar."

I grabbed a blanket and we started to watch the movie. Amy cuddled next to me, just like she did years ago. I kept staring at her during the whole movie. She cried at some points in the movie. Once the movie was over she clapped.

"I love that movie!" Amy said.

"Me too. It's your favorite movie."

"I can tell why."

Amy ran her hands up and down her arms. I knew she was cold. I wrapped her in the blanket and she smiled. It was getting cold outside. There was one more place left that had the best memory ever.

"Come on. There's one more place." I said holding Amy's hand.

I led her to my room. She looked confused. I smiled and sat on my bed. She sat next to me, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened in this room? About 3 months ago?"

Amy began to think. She looked around the room trying to put the puzzle in place. She shrugged.

"I had a feeling you would do that." I said.

"But tell me what happen. Did we have a fight or something?"

"No. It's where we first made love to each other."

Amy gasped once I said that. I put her hand on the bed. I knew she was thinking of something. She pulled the blanket off of her and sighed.

"I really wish I could have remember that... I really want to remember you Sonic, but I can't." Amy said.

"You'll remember one day. We both love each other very much." I said putting hand on my cheek.

She looked into me eyes and smiled. I leaned towards Amy, but she turned away. She looked at the clock in my room and stood up.

"I better get going." Amy said.

Before I could say anything, Amy kissed my cheek and left my room. I heard the front door shut. I put a hand on the cheek that she kissed, and blushed. I missed her kisses. I loved Amy so much, and I'll do anything to make her remember who she is, and who I am.


	6. Forever and Always

**Sonic's POV**

It's been one month since Amy lost her memory. I've been doing everything I can do bring it back. But the doctor said it will come back on it's own. But I don't believe them. I've done everything I could! I took her places and on tons of dates! What else am I going to do?

"Come one, Sonic... You can't lose Amy again." I said pacing around my room.

I bit my bottom lip and thought hard. I went over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my quills out of my face. I put my hands on the dressed and looked down.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? It took me that long to figure it out!?" I yelled.

I grabbed my phone and called Amy. She didn't answer. She must be in the shower or with the girls. I ran downstairs and went to my calendar. Yea, it's been one month since Amy got hit... I heard my phone got off from upstairs. I ran into my room and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked laying on the floor.

"It's Amy. Did you call earlier?"

"Y-Yea! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Sure."

"Wear something really nice. I have the perfect place to eat." I said.

"Alright. I'll come by your house at 7."

"Sounds great."

I hung up the phone and stood up. I ran into my closet and grabbed the same tux, tie, and shoes from one month ago. Everything had to be the same. I did my hair the same and everything! I looked myself in the mirror in front of my dresser. I looked down, and smiled at the little black box.

"You're coming with me tonight." I said.

I walked downstairs and waited for Amy. It was only 6:45pm. I held the black box in front of me and thought for a moment.

"Just think, if my shyness didn't take over, I would have been married to Amy right now." I said throwing the box in the air.

The box fell and I picked it up. Then, my door bell rang. I opened the door, and saw Amy. She had a red dress on with the same 3 inch heels. I let her in and she took off her heels for a second and rubbed her feet. I smiled and then remember something important!

"I forgot to put cologne on! Be right back!" I said running upstairs.

Amy smiled and began to put her heels back on. I walked back downstairs with his arms out.

"Smell." I said as I stood in front of Amy.

She sniffed my tux and smiled. It was the same cologne she gave him for my birthday. We locked arms and headed for my car. We drove to the same restaurant that I took Amy one month ago. I parked in the same spot, and everything!

"Can we have that table over there?" I asked the waiter pointing to the same table that we sat one month ago.

"But of course. Right this way." Said the waiter.

Amy sat in the same spot, and I sat across from her. I order the same thing, but Amy had a hard time finding what she wanted.

"I'll order this for you. You'll like it." I said pointing to her menu.

"How will you know I'll like it?"

"Because you ordered it a month ago when we came here."

Amy gave me half a smile. Her eyes gazed at the sight of the restaurant. This place was a fancy, but not too fancy. (I'm so fancy!)

After dinner, we went back to my house. I talked about the same things. It had to be perfect. But I knew if I asked for her stay over, she'd say no.

"Well, I better get going." Amy said opening the front door.

A breeze went by and Amy turned around and smiled at me. Her rested on her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. I couldn't focus for a moment.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. Goodnight and thank you, Sonic."

Amy left and I could hear her heels walking away.

"Now's my chance!" I said going out the back door.

I saw Amy walking alone outside. I stayed in the bushes. I could tell Amy was thinking about something. I wonder if she was remembering me now! I knew this was hard for her, but-

"Wait, what is she doing?" I asked myself.

Amy stopped in the middle of her tracks. She looked both ways and crossed the street. Oh, she was jaywalking. She such a bad-ass.

"Amy, be careful." I whispered.

Amy stopped in the middle of the street and turn around. I think she heard my voice! Wait, did that happen one month ago too? She held her hands up to her chest, looking scared. There was no one behind her, beside me, but I was hiding in the bushes. Amy turned back around and there was a light coming towards her. It was car. I'm not letting the past repeat itself now!

"Amy!" I yelled running towards her.

I grabbed Amy and pushed her out of the way. The car honked its horn, and Amy and I were on the other side of the street now. I laid on top of Amy keeping her safe. I pushed myself off of her, and we both sat up. We both were breathing hard. That car wouldn't have stopped for Amy. I looked at the street thinking what happened one month ago.

"What's this?" Amy asked picking up a small black box.

I didn't hear Amy. I was to busy thinking about what just happened. What if I wasn't there for her again!? What if that hit killed her? What if I wasn't fast enough? What if-

"S-Sonic..." Amy said her hand shaking.

"You're safe... I have you now, Amy."

I wrapped my arms around Amy, and she rested her head on my chest. She smiled at the black box.

"You were going to propose to me one month ago... Weren't you, Sonic?" Amy asked holding up the black box.

I looked at Amy. I think she hit her head on something, because she was talking crazy now! Wait a second... How did she know!?

"I remember I saw this one month ago and..." Amy began.

Amy didn't finish her sentence. She opened the box and saw the ring inside. She started crying and she hugged me tight.

"And you were going to propose to me one month ago!" Amy yelled.

"You remember!" I yelled kissing Amy.

We kissed each other with passion. It's been a month since I felt her sweet lips. I missed this feeling. Amy and I stood up, and I took the box from Amy's hand. I smiled at the box, and opened it up again. I cleared my voice, and stood on one knee and Amy started to cry and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Amy Rose. For the past month, I got the chance to relive the past with you. I got to fall in love you with for the second time which my love for you will never change or going away...But, I know this is a month late, but... Will you marry me?" I asked trying to keep my balance on one knee.

"Oh yes Sonic! YES!" Amy yelling jumping on me.

I grabbed her hand, and put the ring on her finger. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Come on. Let's head back to my house." I said.

Amy and I walked back to my house. I opened the front door and closed. I picked Amy up like she was a bride, well, soon-to-be bride. I walked up to my door and shut the door. There, we made love for the second time, making sure Amy will never forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I loved making this story. I hoped everyone liked it! I know I did! <strong>


End file.
